Addiction
by BookWorm624
Summary: REPOST. This is an expanded and revised version of "Addiction" written in 2007-2008. After suffering serious injuries on a routine patrol young Legolas finds himself suffering with a frightening dependency that threatens his life. As he spirals downward his family must quickly uncover his terrible secret before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

Addiction

Rated: T

Warnings: Extreme AU, OOC in later chapters, violence and drug use.

Summary: REPOST. This is an expanded and revised version of "Addiction" written in 2007-2008. After suffering serious injuries on a routine patrol young Legolas finds himself suffering with a frightening dependency that threatens his life. As he quickly spirals downward his family must quickly uncover his terrible secret before it is too late.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings and themes belong to Tolkien.

Author's Note: As with the other story I am basing this story on events that happened in my life with my brother. Again, the drug of choice will be opium as I feel this would be most realistic for a Middle Earth setting. I wanted to further develop the plot and the characters and feel that I am ready to do that now. When I wrote the first story I had never written anything beyond a research report and certainly nothing that required much plot or dialogue. I generally received positive reviews for the last story and hope that you all will enjoy this one as well. Each signed in review will be replied to…I LOOOOOOOOOVE to talk about ANYTHING Tolkien! I will try to post once every 7-10 days.

* * *

Chapter 1

Legolas tried not to fall asleep as he sat, his blond head propped up by his elbow. As his eyes started to unfocus he was abruptly awakened by his father's advisor's sharp elbow in his ribs. He sat up with a start and tried to listen to his father drone on. He hated attending Court. It was long and boring and made the morning drag on for an eternity. But as the youngest son of King Thranduil it wasn't as though he had a choice. Leoglas had just came of age two months earlier but his father thought that he was too young and inexperienced to leave home and fight the ever-present Shadow like his older brother, Camthalion. Thranduil thought that Legolas needed some experience serving the Realm at home and that he was too impulsive, too eager for adventure to serve in the dangerous south. Legolas found the entire situation unfair and thought that his father was being completely unreasonable. He thought that Thranduil would never see him as anything more than a helpless elfling.

The present case finally ended and the next one was quickly brought before the king. Two neighbors were quarreling over the borders of their homesteads. Legolas was annoyed that something so petty was taking up valuable Court time and audibly sighed before he could stop himself. The feuding elves glanced his way, stopping in midsentence. Legolas shifted uncomfortably in his seat, knowing that everyone was staring at him. Slowly, he shifted his gaze toward his father, who was sitting on his throne. Thranduil's blue eyes flashed with irritation down at him. Legolas quickly looked down at the parchment on the desk in front of him and deliberately avoided his father's eyes. He knew that Thranduil was at best annoyed with him and would have a few things to say. The Elven King was famous for his outspoken, blunt manner. After another hour Court disassembled for the week. Elves milled about afterward, chatting for a few minutes before going home to their mid-day meals. Legolas inwardly groaned as his father made his way down from his throne and approached him, looking rather unhappy.

"Walk with me, ion nin" Thranduil said as he firmly placed a hand on Legolas's back and steered him out of the Great Hall.

"Adar" Legolas began as they walked toward the private area of the Palace, "I am sorry. I did not mean to be disrespectful. You know how I feel about attending Court. It is more useful for me to serve the Realm as a soldier. I am never going to be an advisor and I have no desire to do so."

"I understand that," Thranduil said, his voice surprisingly gentle "But you are my son and that bears other responsibilities as well. Yes, you are a gifted soldier. But you are still so young and your eagerness for adventure often gets you into trouble, does it not?"

Legolas reluctantly nodded, hating to admit that more than once he and his friends Sellion and Valen had gotten into trouble. Ever since they had completed their warrior training just a few weeks past, the three of them had been disciplined twice for insubordination. Thranduil had not been pleased and had wholeheartedly supported the harsh discipline that the increasingly exasperated Captain had set.

"Furthermore," Thranduil continued his lecture as they arrived in the Dining Hall and took their seats, "Until you can show some restraint with these childish impulses you will remain here at the Palace. Learning to serve the Realm here with allow you to learn some patience and self-control which I don't have to remind you will be very valuable when it is time for you to serve in the South. Right now, young one, there are things you must learn here before you are ready to go. The consequences of you going south now could be disastrous. I could not bear it if anything were to happen to you, Legolas. It is unthinkable."

Legolas gave his father a small smile and bit back the retort that was on the tip of his tongue. He hated to add to this father's stress. He knew that Thranduil was currently under a lot of strain. Once again Evil was spreading from Dol Guldur and creeping closer to the King's stronghold each day, infesting the Forest with orcs, spiders and darkness. Legolas' older brother Camthalion commanded the Realm's forces and was a very skilled military strategist. The current climate in the south had turned so serious that Camthalion had to tend to it himself. He had been away for several months now, trying in vain drive back the Shadow. The family shared the close familial bonds common among The Eldar. Each felt his absence and constantly worried about the relentless danger he was in.

"Forgive me for being so late!" a soft, feminine voice jerked Legolas from these sobering thoughts. Amoniel, Camthalion's wife appeared and took her usual seat across from Legolas. "I was so wrapped up in the preparations for the feast that I did not realize it was already mid-day!"

"No harm done," Thranduil said with a smile as the servants brought forth the meal, "How are things coming along?" he asked as he piled venison and greens on a plate and handed it to Amoniel.

"There is still so much to do," Amoniel gushed happily, her gray eyes sparkled with excitement as she accepted the plate and began to uncover the silverware from the napkin in front of her, "But we still have a couple of days to get it all together. I think this year Tarnin Austa will be even more grand than last year!"

Then she suddenly turned to Legolas.

"What are you doing this afternoon, Legolas?" she asked casually. Legolas tried not to smirk. He loved Amoniel dearly. She was beautiful, loving and kind. But he also knew that she was quite bossy and going to try to recruit him into helping her with the feast preparations.

"I am going on a patrol this afternoon," Legolas quickly replied, relieved that he had something to do to get out of Amoniel's grasp, "We are scouting to make sure the area for the feast is safe. There have been a few spider colonies found close by."

Amoniel nodded, accepting his excuse. Legolas and Thranduil finished their meal in almost complete silence as Amoniel went on and on, endlessly chattering about the feast preparations, what she needed the Palace staff to do to complete her vision, and what she thought they could do to make it even better the following year. At long last the meal concluded, much to Thranduil and Legolas' relief. Legolas went to his bedchambers. He grabbed his sword then shouldered his quiver and bow before he quickly made his way out to the commons where the soldiers' main headquarters was located. Several other Elves were there waiting for their afternoon assignments. Sellion and Valen were standing in a group of newly minted soldiers and laughing over something someone had said.

"Mae govannen, Legolas," Valen called out when he saw Legolas approaching.

Legolas grinned at his good friend and returned the greeting. He approached the group and joined in the good natured banter. They only had to wait a few minutes before the new lieutenant, Glandur, approached them and began to call out the names of those he had chosen to accompany him on the patrol. Glandur was very eager to prove himself in his first leadership position. He chose Legolas, Sellion, Valen and a new soldier named Locien to be part of the patrol. The four younglings were pleased by Glandur's choices. He was the newest officer in the Realm and much more easy going than the more seasoned officers. The rest of the group was casting envious glances at Legolas and his friends, wishing they had been chosen to go instead of being assigned to a dull afternoon of guard duty at the Palace.

* * *

The patrol made their way into the forest, walking on the Elf Path for several minutes before veering off deeper into the forest. Nearly half an hour passed before they noted a change in the song of the Forest. The Elves immediately took to the trees and silently but quickly climbed high into the canopy. Legolas instantly saw that a few yards away that there was a number large nests with spiders in them. Glandur studied the spiders for a while and decided that since they appeared to be asleep they could take care of the solution rather easily from their current position. Legolas and Valen grinned at each other, happy not only to have the opportunity to be a part of the limited action near the stronghold but also to have an exhilarating tale to share back at the headquarters. Legolas and the others unshouldered their bows and notched an arrow. They watched Glandur and awaited the signal to proceed with the attack. Finally, after several minutes of observing the colony, he gave it. Arrows flew through the air and accurately found their targets. Several spiders screamed and fell to their deaths. Suddenly more spiders appeared from nowhere, clearly roused when they heard the screams of their comrades. Glandur cursed, angry with himself for making such a mistake in his haste. He knew that he should have created a perimeter around the colony but it was too late now.

"Legolas and Valen stay where you are and continue loosing arrows," Glandur ordered the more skilled archers of the group, "Sellion and Locien draw your swords and follow me!"

Following orders, they all did was they were told. On the ground Glandur, Sellion and Locien were successfully cutting down the spiders as they attacked and were soon splattered with the vile, stinking, black blood.

Up in the trees Legolas and Valen, both accomplished archers, had cleared the trees of the spiders. The nests were empty and silent. Legolas scanned the ground for any remaining spiders and saw that the last of them had been killed. The only things moving on the ground were Glandur, Locien and Sellion wiping off their blood splattered swords. To his right he suddenly heard Valen unsheathe his sword and shout. Legolas quickly looked over at this friend and saw something huge and black rapidly swinging toward him. Before he could think to react the large spider hit him with such a force that it knocked him from the tree. Legolas, terrified, felt himself falling and tried in vain to grab a branch on the way down. The large beech tree cried out in dismay and tried to use it's limbs to catch him but he was falling too fast to seize anything . Moments later he felt a blast of pain as he hit a large limb. The pain radiated from his spine and ribs and took his breath before he hit the ground with a sickening crunch. There was a bright explosion in his head and then he knew no more.

* * *

_Tarnin Austa is the midsummer festival and is described in the Book of Lost Tales PartII_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews, PM's and those of you who placed this story on alert/favorites! I appreciate each one of you!

* * *

Chapter 2

Valen dropped his sword and cried out as he lunged toward Legolas. He tried to grab him before he could tumble but he failed. His fingertips just grazed Legolas's foot. His stomach turned when he heard Legolas hit the forest floor. Glandur, Sellion and Locien each notched an arrow and sent it into the spider and it fell instantly to its death. Valen sat on his tree branch for a moment with his hand over his mouth, his breath coming in gasps of shock at what just happened. Timidly, he peered down where his friend had fallen. Legolas was unconscious and his legs were lying at impossible angles, unmistakably fractured. Valen felt his heart race and he scurried down the tree as fast as he could and ran to his friend. Legolas's eyes were closed and blood was seeping from his left ear. His chest rose and fell with shallow, abrupt breaths.

"Legolas!" Valen shouted as he tried to revive him by lightly slapping his face.

"Move, fool, before you injure him further!" Glandur hissed as he forcefully shoved Valen aside hard enough to knock him over so he could get a better look at Legolas. Valen glanced at Sellion and Locien. Their pale faces echoed his with disbelief. Locien nervously scanned the trees as if he expected another attack. Glandur was gently probing Legolas' neck. He looked up hopefully.

"I do not believe his neck is broken, thank the Valar," he said, relief evident on his face "We must quickly get him back to the Palace." He bent down and carefully picked Legolas up, trying not to cause additional damage to the young prince.

"Follow me!" Glandur ordered, "And keep your guard up. We do not know if that was the last of the spiders."

The three quickly followed suit behind Glandur with their swords drawn and ready for any sudden attack. They ran the rest of the way back to the Palace without incident. When they arrived they ran straight to the Great Doors. Glandur let out a small sigh of relief to be home where there were healers, Elves who were far more capable of trying to repair Legolas than he. Glandur's heart dropped as soon as they burst through the Great Doors to the Palace's entrance. The King and Amoniel were standing at the foot of the Palace steps affectionately greeting Camthalion who had clearly just arrived moments before. He hadn't even stabled his horse yet. All three's expression turned from the joy of a family member returning from danger to the horror of seeing another critically hurt. Amoniel immediately began to sob in her husband's arms. She adored Legolas. Having married Camthalion a century before Legolas was born, Amoniel had known him all his life. Thranduil crossed the distance between Glandur and himself in three great strides.

"Give him to me" the King commanded as he gently took Legolas from the upset Lieutenant.

"It was a giant spider, my lord," Glandur said, unable to look his king in the eyes, "It ambushed Legolas and Valen from behind and knocked him out of the tree."

Thranduil did not wait for Glandur's explanation. He was already sprinting into the Palace and shouting for a healer. Camthalion let go of Amoniel and approached Glandur.

"Go back to headquarters and write a report," he commanded, as he mentally willed his heart to stop beating as tough it was going to burst from his chest "I will join you later when I can."

"Yes, my lord," Glandur replied and hurried off toward the commons with a look of complete regret on his face. Camthalion placed a hand on both Sellion and Valen's shoulders.

"I will notify you about how Legolas is faring once we know more," he said gently, knowing how upset they were witnessing their good friend injured so grievously, "For now go back to the headquarters and assist Glandur with the report."

"Yes, my lord," they murmured, touched by Camthalion's kindness. In addition to being their commanding officer Camthalion was centuries older than they were and they did not know him that well.

The Crown Prince quickly turned and ran into the Palace. He stopped when he got to Legolas's chambers. Amoniel was standing in the corridor outside the room; her long, waist length chestnut curls trembled as she wept. Wordlessly, Camthalion pulled her into his strong arms. She leaned onto his chest and snuggled up close to him, drawing strength just from his mere presence. After a few moments he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Wait here," he said finally, not wanting Amoniel to see the unpleasant scene that was undoubtedly unfolding on the other side of the door, "I will check on Legolas."

Camthalion quietly opened the door and stepped inside. There was a flurry of activity in the room. He could not see Legolas as the healers were surrounding the bed, giving orders and retrieving supplies. Thranduil stood by Legolas's head. He was gently caressing Legolas's brow and murmuring soft, comforting words in his ear. Camthalion slowly approached the bedside and placed a hand on his father's shoulder, trying to offer him any amount of comfort that he could. Thranduil reached over, placed his arm around his shoulders and pulled Camthalion close to him without taking his eyes off of Legolas.

Camthalion felt his stomach lurch as his eyes swept over his Legolas. He had fought in many battles and had witnessed many gory, horrific deaths. But he could not take seeing his little brother in such a condition. Tears swarmed his eyes as he watched the healers do their work. They cut Legolas's trousers up to his knees revealing a rainbow of colors; black, blue, purple and red as blood slowly oozed out where the white bones had broken through the smooth skin. Another healer removed Legolas's jerkin and tunic. She swiftly felt up and down his sides.

"Many of his ribs are broken," the healer announced with a sad shake of her head. She gently turned Legolas over on his side and ran her deft fingers up and down his spine and looked up hopefully, "Astonishingly his spine is not fractured from falling at such a height! He is very fortunate."

Thranduil nodded, glad that at least something was not broken. Then the healer gently lifted up Legolas's eyelids and peered into his eyes. His pupils were dilated and his eyes were rolling back into his skull. "He has a serious head injury. He may be unconscious for some time, my lords," the healer said as she shot Thranduil and Camthalion a look filled with pity and worry.

Two healers at the foot at the bed began twisting and pushing Legolas's legs, trying to set the broken bones back into their place. Camthalion thought he was going to be sick. His little brother looked so broken that it seemed inconceivable that he could be put back together again. He wiped the tears that managed to escape from his blue eyes. Thranduil sensed his eldests' distress pulled his son into a strong embrace and held Camthalion's blond head in his hands. He looked into his son's eyes that were identical to his own.

"Go back to your chambers to bathe and rest, ion-nin," the king said firmly, "You have just made a long journey back from the south. I will come and talk to you when they are finished with Legolas."

Camthalion looked at his father then at his brother.

"Adar," he finally said though it sounded more like a plea, "What if…." He didn't seem to be able to finish his sentence. But he knew his father understood, just as he always did.

"You need to take care of yourself, Camthalion," Thranduil said in a firm tone that clearly implied that there would be no debating the matter, "Do not make me worry for you as well" he added more softly.

"Yes, Adar," Camthalion relented, unwilling to cause his father any unnecessary distress. He leaned down and gingerly stroked his brother's cheek, afraid that even the gentlest touch would harm him further then quietly exited the room.

* * *

Camthalion hurriedly bathed and changed into clean clothing, not wanting to miss an update on his brother. Amoniel was lounging on the bed waiting for him to come out of the adjoining washroom. He reclined next to her and sighed. He had been so happy to get away from the terrible Shadow and the evil creatures that flourished under it. Though he still had the burden of managing the defense of the Realm he was looking forward to seeing his family every day. He had missed them every moment he had been gone. He had thought that Legolas serving the Realm at home would keep him from danger, if only for a few years, and now he saw that danger lurked at home too. Amoniel cuddled next to him and he instinctively put his arms around her, grateful for her company. She always brought him comfort when he was most troubled. At that moment he could have wept with gratitude to have the ellyth that stole his heart all those centuries ago next to him. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled the familiar scent of the lavender soap that she favored. He felt himself begin to relax and his heart warmed with love as he felt his feä begin to sing in harmony with Amoniel's. Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door, interrupting the intimate moment, followed by Thranduil entering the room looking upset and weary. Camthalion sat up quickly.

"How is Legolas?" Amoniel asked in a shaky voice. She was on the verge of tears again and fumbled for Cathalion's hand.

"He has also broken his left arm and his pelvis," Thranduil answered, "The healers are worried about the head injury. They are uncertain how long he will be unconscious. All we can do now is wait."

Camthalion nodded. The look in his father's eyes worried him. He recalled a similar look nearly thirty years earlier right after his mother, Faelwen, had been killed. Camthalion knew that his father felt responsible for her death. Faelwen had slipped out of the Palace one afternoon when Thranduil was attending meetings with his avisors and Legolas was with his tutor and went into the forest with a friend to gather wildflowers and roots for medicines. They were slain by orcs, even that close to the Palace. Thranduil was never the same afterward. He became more far more serious and had a permanent air of sadness about him. For a very long time Camthalion watched his father nearly fade from grief. It seemed as though the Elven King's feä was determined to flee to Mandos after his beloved. Legolas, who was only twenty at the time, had not fared much better and Camthalion knew that if their father faded Legolas would soon follow. It was only after expressing his fears and literally begging his father to move forward did Thranduil put all his energy in surviving his loss and raising Legolas.

"Legolas is young and strong, Adar," Camthalion reasoned not only for Amoniel and Thranduil's sake but his own as well, "He will heal from these injuries and will soon be back to his normal cheerful self and getting into trouble with Valen and Sellion."

"I hope that you are right," Thranduil said with a small, sad smile, "I am going to sit with Legolas in case he awakens. I don't want him to be alone and in pain."

"I will come with you," Amoniel generously offered as she rose and joined her father-in-law in the doorway.

"I have check on the report then I will join you," Camthalion said as he reached for his boots, "I want to see how this happened."

* * *

The buzzing conversation in military headquarters immediately stopped when Camthalion entered, slamming the door behind him. The only sound heard was the scraping of chairs as everyone rose to their feet to salute Camthalion. He ignored them and went directly to the desk at which Glandur sat, nervously writing his report. Without a word, Camthalion reached over and took the report from Glandur and read it. His face and ears flushed red and the veins in his neck became visible, the perfect likeness of his father. He was obviously displeased. The headquarters quickly emptied, save the officers and those writing the report.

"You completed soldier training, Glandur, did you not?" Camthalion asked severely.

"Yes, my lord," Glandur replied in a shaky voice, only daring to look up at his commander briefly.

"Then can you explain to me how you made such a foolish error? You must have learned in your training that you should never jump in and ambush these spider colonies without knowing precisely how many there are and exactly where they are located!" Camthalion all but shouted, angry at how needless Legolas' injuries seemed especially now, "Furthermore why in Arda would you choose so many young and inexperienced soldiers? All four of them have scarcely left childhood!"

"Yes, my lord," Glandur answered anxiously, "There appeared to be few of them and they also appeared to be asleep. I thought we could overtake them easily and quickly."

"You should have created a perimeter! That much is obvious. How do you expect to lead soldiers when you show such an appalling lack of judgment? One of those you were leading is seriously injured and you are fortunate that more did not meet the same fate!" Camthalion spat heatedly, "This was supposed to be a simple patrol."

"Yes, my lord," Glandur replied meekly, "I understand that I have made a serious error."

"Good," Camthalion barked, "You will do well to remember that. Until you show that you have better sense you will no longer lead any sort of mission. You are immediately demoted and I will be finding your replacement directly. You can finish your shift standing guard at the Great Doors!"

"Yes, my lord," Glandur, accepting his punishment and jumping up to obey the Commander before he could think of anything additional to add on. Glandur already felt miserable about what happened and knew stewing over it all afternoon as he stood guard was just going to make him feel even worse.

As Camthalion turned to Sellion and Valen, the anger disappeared from his face and he spoke to them very gravely, "Legolas is seriously injured as you well know. He has fractured several bones and ribs. Worse yet, he has a head injury and the healers are unsure how long he will remain unconscious. We are waiting to see how well he heals."

"Thank you, my lord," Sellion replied, "We will visit Legolas as soon as he is up to having visitors. Give him our best."

Camthalion gave him a quick smile then he left the building and returned to the Palace.

* * *

Once he returned to the Palace, Camthalion joined his father in Legolas's chambers. Bruises and swelling had appeared on Legolas's fair face. His left eye was swollen shut. Scratches where he had been struck by small limbs graced his face, arms, and chest. His left arm and both of his legs had been set and were in secure splints. His ribs were tightly wrapped with linen and his breathing was short and jagged. Camthalion stood next to his father.

"He will be in considerable pain when he awakens," Camthalion stated regrettably.

Thranduil nodded.

"I will sit with him, Adar," he said, "You should get something to eat. I know that you did not have not eaten anything since mid-day."

Thranduil considered his eldest son's proposal. He was obviously torn. "I will return soon," he said finally. He bent down and kissed Legolas's brow before exiting the room.

Camthalion took his father's seat and held his brother's hand. He felt so though he must physically hold on to Legolas or he might slip away. After sitting in silence for a few minutes Camthalion began to tell Legolas about the events in the south, knowing how much Legolas had always enjoyed listening to his experiences in combat. A healer quietly slipped into the room and checked Legolas's eyes. Camthalion looked up hopefully.

"There is no change, my lord," the healer said, "We will not know how severe the head trauma is until he regains consciousness." Then the healer took his leave and once again the brothers were alone.

Camthalion watched his younger brother struggle to maintain breathing. His breath was still coming in painful gasps. Camthalion firmly grasped Legolas's hand and gently laid the other on his chest.

"Everything is all right, little brother," he said soothingly as he tried to ease Legolas's breathing, "I am here. Adar and I will stay with you through the night. Rest and heal. This will all be behind us soon."

He reached up and caressed Legolas's swollen, bruised cheek. It seemed as though Legolas sensed his brother and heard him through the thick fog of pain. After a few minutes of Camthalion repeating this mantra over and over, though still uneven and shallow, the breathing slowed and was less rapid. Thranduil entered the room a moment later and pulled up a chair next to Camthalion.

"You are a good brother," Thranduil said as he tried to get comfortable in the too small chair. 'There are repercussions to being a tall Sindar living amongst the Silvan' the King thought ruefully as he stretched his long legs out in front of him.

"A good brother would never have let him be under the leadership of Glandur. It would have been better to have let an elfling lead the patrol," Camthalion told him bitterly. He was tired, worried and the stress of the situation was beginning to wear on him.

"These things happen, Camthalion. Yes, I am sure there were things that Glandur should have done differently. But it was an accident. They were ambushed. Valen is fortunate that he was not thrown from the tree as well. This is not your fault, ion-nin," Thranduil said firmly.

Camthalion said nothing but watched Legolas's face.

"You should go to bed," Thranduil said, "You have traveled far the past few days and have been deprived of a bed during your time in the south. You are understandably exhausted. You go on to bed and I will stay with Legolas."

"I told him that I would stay with him, Adar," Camthalion said defiantly, "and I never break my word," he added.

Thranduil nodded, giving in. The king was glad that someone would be with him for he did not know what the night would bring. Though he would never admit it, he did not want to face it alone.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I am using 50 as the coming of age for the Elves (as stated in The Laws and Customs of the Eldar) So Legolas was about the equivalent of 7-8 years human years old when his mother was killed.

Also, I realized I forgot to mention that the original story is called "Addicition" and my user name at that time was DayTripper10108 (I have been away soooo long I lost that account as well as the email associated with it!) However, I was a high school kid at the time that was written and to be honest it really isn't all that great.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for all the reviews, PM's and those who added this story to their alert/favorites! It makes my day! I you had read the old version this is where it departs some, taking a little slower pace. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Camthalion awoke with a start. His neck and back throbbed from sleeping in the uncomfortable, under-sized chair and he stood up to try to rub some of the ache away. Thranduil was sitting at Legolas's bedside holding his hand and looking as though he never moved in the night.

"What time is it, Adar?" he asked, his voice was raspy from sleep, as he stretched some of the kinks out of his muscles.

"It will be midday soon," Thranduil replied as he looked up at him.

"You should have woken me at dawn," Camthalion stated as he continued stretch and yawn.

"It was nearly dawn when you finally fell asleep. You needed the rest, Camthalion," Thranduil countered.

"Adar, I am afraid that I have pressing work that I must attend to this morning," Camthalion said unhappily after looking at Legolas and seeing that he remained in the same state, "I need to find Glandur's replacement and I am also going to reevaluate some of the trainings. I do not want a repeat of yesterday's patrol. I will return in a couple of hours."

"Take as long as you need. Amoniel and I will stay with Legolas," Thranduil said before returning his attention back to his youngest. He tried not to show his frustration that Legolas had not so much as twitched through the night, apart from each shallow breath that he took.

"Yes, Adar," Camthalion said as he reached over and gave Legolas's shoulder a gentle squeeze. He hoped that his face did not betray the disappointment and fear that he felt. He had thought that Legolas would have surely regained consciousness by morning.

"We need to give Legolas time to heal, Camthalion," Thranduil said, reading his son's thoughts and giving him a warm smile, "His body has suffered considerable trauma. It will need time to rest and heal before Legolas can awaken."

"I will remember that," Camthalion replied before exiting the room and grudgingly making his way to his office.

* * *

Camthalion returned to Legolas's chambers late that afternoon. He found Amoniel sitting with him, reading aloud from one of her favorite books of poetry. Thranduil was nowhere in sight. Camthalion stood in the doorway and listened to her sweet, melodious voice for a few moments before going into the room.

"Where is Adar?" Camthalion asked after he kissed her cheek in greeting and taking the chair opposite her.

"I finally convinced him to rest for a while," she answered with a smile, "He was falling asleep in the chair. He is exhausted."

"I am surprised that you persuaded him. Usually when Adar sets his mind to something no one can convince him otherwise" Camthalion said, "Is there any change with Legolas?"

"No, he is the same," Amoniel replied seriously as she carefully reached over stroked Legolas's cheek, "The healers just examined him about an hour ago."

Camthalion sighed forcefully, airing his frustration with the situation.

"We must be patient, my love," Amoniel said earnestly as she touched his arm with her slender, soft hand, "Legolas will awaken when he is ready."

Camthalion sighed again. He could try to be patient but patience was a quality that he did not really strive to perfect. He definitely was his father's son.

* * *

Two more days and nights passed much like the first. Legolas remained soundly unconscious. He had briefly opened his eyes when a healer was examining him. But he had not responded to their commands and his eyes fluttered shut almost as soon as they had opened. There had been nothing more since then. But his family did not give up hope that he would awaken soon. Legolas was never left alone. A family member remained at his side at all times. They spoke to him about the everyday comings and goings of Palace life, passed on the well wishes of his friends and fellow soldiers and they read to him often. Thranduil stopped going to meetings with his advisors all together and asked to be disturbed only if the matter was important. He spent almost every waking hour at his son's bedside, except to bathe and when Amoniel or Camthalion convinced him to go get something to eat.

On the third day Thranduil was standing in Legolas's doorway signing some long overdue paperwork for a clerk.

"My lord!" a healer called from the doorway of Legolas's bedchamber, "He is stirring!"

Thranduil shoved the parchments without a sound back in the clerk's arms and hurried to Legolas's bedside.

"Legolas," he called as he grasped his hand. For a moment he thought that the healers must have been mistaken. But a few seconds later Legolas's eyes fluttered and he let out a soft moan as he closed them again.

"Legolas," Thranduil called again as he cradled Legolas's head in his hand.

The healers crowded around the bed with hopeful expressions on their faces. Legolas opened his eyes halfway. His blue eyes were dull and he was disoriented. He remained that way for a few moments. Then his eyes slowly shifted over and fixed on Thranduil.

"Ada," he whispered.

"I am right here, ion-nin," Thranduil said as he leaned closer to Legolas, still cupping his cheek. Legolas closed his eyes again. For a few minutes he remained that way.

"Ada" he whispered again.

"I am here, Legolas" Thranduil repeated again as he gently moved Legolas's face toward him so that he could see him better.

Legolas's eyes slowly opened and he regarded at his father for several long moments. Then his gaze slowly shifted to the healers standing around his bed. Confusion clouded his fair face.

"What happened?" he asked, his brown slightly furrowed.

"You were involved in an accident on patrol. You were thrown from a tree," Thranduil replied frankly.

Legolas stared blankly at his father with half lowered lids and tried to process what was just said to him. But it proved too difficult as his head throbbed horribly. His vision was blurred and he was so dizzy he felt as though he was going to lose the contents of his stomach.

"What happened?" he asked again, as though no one had answered him.

Thranduil glanced worriedly at the healers.

"That is normal, my lord," one of them, Aranhil, said, "With this severe of a head injury he will be drowsy and confused for a few days."

Thranduil looked back down at Legolas who was struggling to keep his composure as the healers examined and probed at him. A whimper escaped from his lips as he could no longer take the persistent pain racking his body. A healer handed Thranduil a cup with a small amount of a dark concoction in it.

"This will help him with the pain, my lord," Aranhil said, "But it will make him lethargic, which is not necessarily bad because he will be in a great deal of pain if he is awake and he should only move if it is absolutely necessary."

Another healer gently lifted Legolas's head and shoulders off the bed. He was unable to support his head and it lolled drunkenly over to the side, making him even dizzier.

"Give it to him slowly, my lord," he instructed, "he is disoriented and we need to keep his weight off of his waist so that his pelvis does not need reset."

Thranduil tried to hold the cup up to Legolas's mouth but Legolas groaned and tried to turn his face away.

"Drink, ion-nin," Thranduil told him, "It will make you feel better."

Legolas was still and Thranduil used that opportunity to slowly pour a small amount of the liquid into Legolas's mouth until it was gone. The tonic acted quickly. Legolas felt himself floating away as the healer laid him back against the pillows. He scarcely felt his father kiss his forehead. Darkness came swiftly and he had no choice but to welcome it.

"He is really weak and confused," Thranduil stated as he continued to watch his son.

"That is to be expected," Aranhil replied as he pulled the quilt up to Legolas's chest, "His mind will be muddled for a while until it heals. He will probably ask for things to be repeated over and over. He may have trouble recognizing even those he is close to. We just need to be patient. As for the fractures, they appear to be on the mend, though I daresay, are still quite painful. I am going to have to readjust the splints soon."

Thranduil shook his head, hating that his son was in pain. He would have gladly switched places with Legolas if he could. Aranhil smiled knowingly at the king.

"Do not worry, sire," he said, "I will see to it that Lord Legolas's discomfort is minimal. We have some of the most effective pain remedy available. It's something that has just been discovered and made from the pods of a beautiful flower. It works quickly and is very effective with pain management."

"Good" Thranduil replied, "He was been through enough pain. I don't think I can bear seeing my child in such torment."

Aranhil bowed and took his leave. Thranduil sighed and sat down in the chair beside the bed. The tightness around his heart eased a little now that Legolas had regained consciousness, even as brief as it had been. Now that he wasn't terrified that his youngest son was beyond repair he felt the strain and the lack of sleep of the past several days. The king slouched back and reclined his golden head on the back of the chair. Within moments his blue eyes lost focus and he was soundly asleep.

* * *

Camthalion arrived at his brother's chambers an hour later and was disappointed to learn that he had missed Legolas regaining consciousness.

"I am not leaving this room until I see him awake," he declared stubbornly as he threw himself into the nearest chair.

"If you need to go to your office to get your work done, Camthalion, then that is what you should do," Thranduil replied as he looked up from the large stack of proposals he was reading.

"Adar, I literally have not spoken with my brother in over seven months and a few days ago I was unsure when or if he was going to regain consciousness. I want to be here the next time he does," Camthalion said earnestly, but his jaw was jutted out with determination and defiance, "Besides, it is not as though you are following your own advise. Are those proposals I see over there?"

Thranduil raised his eyebrows at the impertinent tone, not used to this particular son being the one in need of a reminder of his place.

"I beg your pardon, Adar," Camthalion immediately said, looking properly shamed, "I should not have been rude. I know you are every bit as worried about Legolas as I am, if not more. I just want to be here when he wakes."

"Fine," Thranduil relented and returned his attention to the large stack of parchments in his hand. He just did not have the energy to argue with him.

* * *

The afternoon slowly came and went. Sometime after dusk Legolas began to stir again while Thranduil and Amoniel were having their evening meal and Camthalion was sitting with Legolas.

"Legolas!" Camthalion cried as he jumped to Legolas's bedside and grabbed his hand. It was one of the happiest moments in Camthalion's life when his brother looked up at him, much like he had done the day he was born some fifty years before.

"You have really done it this time, Legolas," Camthalion said, his voice quivering with emotion "You gave us quite a scare."

"What happened?" Legolas managed to croak with a confused look on his face, after slowly processing what was just said to him.

"Did Adar not tell you?" Camthalion asked, "You fell from a tree a few days ago."

Legolas's brain slowly attempted to process this information. But it proved to be difficult with the thick fog of confusion that addled his brain. Then he suddenly seemed to recognize the figure standing over him because his dull eyes lit up slightly and he feebly tried to reach up with his uninjured arm to his brother in an attempt to pull him into a hug. Camthalion leaned down and hugged Legolas as gently as he could before giving him an affectionate kiss on the forehead.

"I have missed you, little brother," he said, emotion creeping back into his voice.

Legolas looked like he was trying to speak. "You…gone," he replied slowly.

Camthalion laughed, the first he had in days.

"Yes, I was" Camthalion said, still smiling, "I came back as soon as I could."

Legolas looked as though he had not heard him and closed his eyes once again. He was completely still. Camthalion was just about to sit back down, assuming his brother had fallen back asleep.

"Ada" Legolas softly called out.

Cathalion gripped his brother's hand once more. "Do you want me to get Adar?" he asked.

Legolas looked blankly up at him with dull eyes.

"Cam.." he began but stopped and seemed to forget what he was trying to say.

"I am right here," Camthalion replied. He was beginning to feel frightened at Legolas's inability to hold even a simple conversation. He was relieved that Thranduil returned at that moment. "He is asking for you, Adar," he told him.

Thranduil smiled as he stepped further into the room and up to his youngest's beside.

"How do you feel, ion-nin?" he asked as he reached down and stroked Legolas's brow.

Legolas's eyes suddenly snapped open. He looked up at his father as though he were a stranger. Thranduil's smile slightly faltered as his heart sank.

"I am going to get Aranhil," Cathalion said in a low tone then exited quietly.

Legolas's eyes closed and he softly whimpered despite obvious attempts to conceal it.

"You are in pain," Thranduil stated as he reached for Legolas's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Aranhil is on his way."

Legolas said nothing and was not altogether successful in biting back another moan as pain continued to assault his body. Everything hurt so badly. He looked down and noticed that his right arm was shaking uncontrollably. The pain was making him sick and dizzy. He had not known it was possible to feel such agonizing pain. Moments later Camthalion hurried in the room with Aranhil and another healer behind him.

"We will give you something for the pain, my lord," the healer said cheerfully as she mixed a pain tonic, "It will be ready momentarily."

Legolas gasped as Aranhil evaluated his injuries. The slightest touch sent waves of agony ripping through his slender body and Aranhil was poking and probing his abused body and moving his throbbing head.

"What happened?" Legolas asked, "hurt?"

"Do you remember being on patrol?" Thranduil asked him.

"No," Legolas replied as he frowned in concentration of trying to recollect the patrol. Everything in his mind was dark.

"You were ambushed, ion-nin, by a spider and you fell a great distance from the tree. You have several broken bones and a bad head injury," Thranduil reminded him. It scared him that he had already told Legolas quite a few times what had happened and he still did not seem to realize what was going on.

The healer appeared with a small vial in her hand. Aranhil gently supported his shoulders so that he could drink the tonic. After a few moments Legolas still felt light-headed and dizzy but the pain had began to disappear. The feeling was phenomenal. Fighting the pain exhausted him and now that it was nearly gone Legolas could have sobbed with relief.

"That's better," Thranduil approved, smiling at the fact that Legolas's face was no longer twisted in pain.

The healer bowed then quietly exited the room. Legolas relaxed into the soft down pillows and felt himself slowly float away. Within moments he felt himself begin to fall in a deep sleep. He embraced the dark oblivion, knowing it was far better than he would feel if we were awake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

I am amazed by how many of you reviewed, PM'ed, or added this story to your favorite/alerts! Thank you all so much...it means so much to me!

Also, a BIG thank you to my amazing beta, dances-with-cacti!

* * *

The next day passed very much like the previous one. Legolas spent most of his time unconscious but woke every few hours. Each time he did he was confused and in a great deal of pain. He asked where he was or what had happened over and over. Thranduil, following Aranhil's advise, calmly and patiently explained to him what had occurred on the ill-fated patrol. Each time Legolas, nodded like he understood but seemed to keep forgetting it quickly. His family still kept their vigil at his bedside. Thranduil stubbornly continued to stay in the room, only leaving to attend to necessities. Camthalion and Amoniel could not convince him to stay at night in his own chambers or at least alternate nights with Camthalion in Legolas' room. He seemed think that something terrible would happen if he were to leave for more than a few minutes.

But the slow, terrifying days of worry were not to last forever. After several long days Legolas made slow but steady progress. As his head injury healed he was able to maintain consciousness for longer periods of time and he was less and less confused. The healers proclaimed him well on the mend when he was able to carry on a conversation though he was unable to recollect anything that had happened since his injury. Although he was healing he was still in pain and the healers continued to dose him with tonic every few hours to manage it so that Legolas could rest. Overall, seemed as though the danger had passed and all would return to normal in time.

* * *

Legolas looked up at the sound of a knock at the door. Since he had made progress his father would finally allow himself to be dragged away to work for an hour or two before checking in on him.

"Come in," Legolas called, expecting to see Thranduil. Surprised, he smiled broadly when his visitors walked into his bedchamber.

"Legolas!" Valen sprang upon him in a fierce hug. Legolas nearly cried out from the pain the force of the impact caused but he was too happy to see his friends to care.

"Valen, get a hold of yourself," Sellion chided as he pulled Valen off of Legolas and shoved him into a chair beside the bed. Valen looked horrified.

"I am so sorry, Legolas," he said sincerely as he visibly cringed at the painful look on Legolas's face, "But if you could have seen the condition you were in the last time we saw you…" Valen's voice trailed off and shook his head at the gruesome memory.

"How are you feeling?" Sellion asked him as he surveyed the splints and the yellowing bruises on his face.

"I feel better," Legolas answered truthfully, "until the tonic wears off then the pain is awful."

Both of his friends gave him sympathetic looks.

"My adar finally left my chamber for more than a few minutes this morning," Legolas told them as he rolled his eyes, "He had to attend Court. Camthalion is working in his office and Amoniel is entertaining her guests. I am finally alone! It is wonderful!"

"The king did not even attend the feast last week," Valen informed him, always the one up to date on local gossip, "Camthalion and Amoniel only stayed briefly. It was not much fun without you, Legolas. But you will be healed by the next one." Then his green eyes suddenly lit up, "Sellion was dancing with your adar's stable master's daugh…"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Thranduil entered but did not seem surprised to see Sellion and Valen. They rose and respectfully greeted him.

"Good day to you, my lord," they chorused with strained smiles gracing their faces.

Thranduil returned their greeting as leaned down and quickly kissed Legolas's forehead.

"How are you feeling, elfling?" he asked affectionately, as he took a seat in the chair that Sellion had been sitting in.

Legolas pursed his lips in annoyance at being treated like a child, which his father was prone to do, even in the presence of his friends. Valen softly snickered behind the king's back and Legolas shot him a murderous look. Sellion nudged Valen in the ribs and was relieved when his rash friend took the hint and neutralized his features.

Legolas forced a smile on his face, "I am fine, Adar," he said as calmly as he could manage.

Thranduil nodded before turning his stern gaze on Legolas's friends. Valen smiled nervously, knowing that Thrnaduil had probably heard him. They had sworn when they were very young that the king must eyes on the back of his head. He always seemed to know instantly when they had done something their aggravated parents would not have approved.

"We should leave so you can spend time with your adar," Sellion quickly told Legolas as he and Valen backed toward the door, "We will come back and visit soon. See you tomorrow, Legolas. Good day, my lord."

"Make certain that you do," Legolas called with a perceptive smile. He knew they were leaving because Thranduil made them nervous. Over the years the three of them had been admonished by the king more times than they could remember. Given Thranduil's bold manner and strong personality they were in no hurry to be in that position again. Thranduil tried, unsuccessfully, to hide a grin, knowing full well the reason for Sellion and Valen's abrupt departure.

"I need help," Legolas said suddenly, looking a bit exasperated.

Thranduil nodded and came forth to carefully pick Legolas up and help him into the bathchamber so that he could use the lavatory. Legolas hated to ask for help. However, he could not walk even though his injuries were in the process of healing. It was embarrassing to be carried around like an invalid and even more so to be helped with intimate things like using the lavatory and bathing. Usually his father helped him but occasionally when he was busy Camthalion or Aranhil was there to aid him as well. Though they were gentle with him, being picked up and carried also jostled his slim frame. It caused him great pain not only in his limbs but his ribs and hips as well. By the time Thranduil gently placed Legolas back into bed, he was sweating due to the pain. Sharp, jagged pain throbbed from each injury site and spread through the surrounding areas. Legolas mentally tried to ease his breathing. He felt aggravated. It always seemed as though he had just gotten somewhat comfortable when he needed to be moved or a healer come in to poke and probe at him. It was a grueling cycle that never seemed to end.

"I will get a healer," Thranduil told him as he looked at the pain glazed blue eyes.

Legolas nodded. Unlike previous injuries, these ones caused him considerably more pain and discomfort so he began accepting pain relief regularly. Initially, the pain tonic had taken almost all of his pain away and made him slip into unconsciousness. Now that his head injury had improved he was far more aware of a dull throb that was always present even when he took the medication. At his request the Palace healers began to make the tonic marginally stronger so that he could rest and be free from pain.

"You look well today, my lord," Aranhil observed, as he entered the room with the King behind him. With a smile as he began to mix up the tonic. Legolas said nothing and watched him carefully measure out white powder before combining it with a dark liquid and bring it over to him. Legolas eagerly accepted it and quickly took the tonic. Within minutes he was feeling much better. The edge was taken off of the pain. He relaxed in his soft bed, feeling grateful for the absence of discomfort. His condition was wearing on him mentally. The anxiety caused by the unyielding pain followed by immediate foggy feelings that the tonic often made him irritable, an abrupt departure from his normally sweet spirit.

"When can I get these ghastly splints off and get out of bed?" Legolas hopefully asked the healer.

Aranhil quickly turned to him with a shocked expression on his face.

"You are not to be getting out of that bed until you are healed," he ordered and looked over at Thranduil for support, "If you try to walk too soon the injuries will be aggravated and you will have to spend even more time in bed. Those were complex fractures, my lord. You must patient and give yourself time to heal."

Legolas's eyes shifted over to his father. Thranduil was giving him a look that clearly stated that the healer's orders would be followed. Aranhil relaxed slightly and began to clean up and gather his supplies.

Legolas sighed in defeat. He reached over and grabbed a book from the nightstand next to his bed. He glanced down at the pages for only a moment. The tonic was really starting to take effect and the text on the pages shook slightly to the point he could not read it. Legolas looked up at his father again. Thranduil was reading some sort of trade agreement with the men of Lake-Town.

"Adar," Legolas said as charmingly as he could muster, "Can you not carry me outside to read in the gardens? I could still rest there."

"Absolutely not," Thranduil answered him, "Did you not just hear the healer? You are not to get out of that bed."

Legolas glared at Thranduil, knowing quite well that he was acting childish. Thranduil held his gaze and returned a stern look. With a frustrated cry he flung the book against the wall, narrowly missing Aranhil's head as he walked out of his bedchamber. Aranhil jumped and hurried out of the room, shaking his head as he went. Legolas turned his head and refused to look at his father as he radiated anger and frustration.

"Legolas!" Thranduil said severely, "I have not seen such a rude display from you in quite some years! That will be quite enough! You are going to have to be patient. There is nothing more you can do, ion-nin."

Legolas still refused to look at Thranduil, he was so angry. Thranduil sighed, put down the parchments he was holding and sat on the bed next to Legolas. He put his arm around Legolas's shoulders and gently drew him close to him.

"I understand that you are frustrated," Thranduil soothed him, "Soon enough you will be ready to go back on patrol. If you listen to the healers and obey their orders that time will be here sooner than you think. Now, I want you to promise me that you will do just that."

Legolas felt comforted to be in the familiar embrace of his father but he still did not look at him or answer him. After several long moments Thranduil took Legolas's chin in his hand and forced him to look at him.

"Do not pretend that you did not hear me. I know that you did," Thranduil said seriously as he looked into Legolas's eyes.

"Yes, Adar," Legolas muttered.

"Yes what?" Thranduil prompted.

"I will do as the healers say," Legolas finally answered with a frustrated sigh. His father was greatly adding to his annoyance by treating him like a child.

"Good," Thranduil said as he released his hold on Legolas's chin.

Legolas allowed his father to keep his arm around him. It helped ease the tension and aggravation. Some time passed and they sat in silence, both deep in thought. Legolas knew that he was acting childish and that his father was just trying to make sure that he obeyed Aranhil. Now that the heat of the moment had passed, Legolas could see that they both were right. If he inadvertently injured himself further by being too active too soon then he would be confined to his bed indefinitely. Finally, Legolas sighed with contentment and looked up at his father and gave him a genuine smile. His father returned the smile and leaned over and kissed his brow.

"Do you feel better?" Thranduil asked him.

"Yes," Legolas answered honestly.

"Good," Thranduil replied as he got up and returned to his paperwork, "Perhaps you would like something else to read."

Legolas shook his head. "I have read all I want to today," he said.

"The healers will be glad of that." Thranduil quipped with an amused grin.

* * *

Later that evening Aranhil and two other healers interrupted Camthalion's recounting of feast. He had just came to the part that Valen had been telling Legolas about earlier in the day involving Sellion and the stable master's daughter when the healers knocked and entered the room.

"It is time to readjust the splints, my lord," Aranhil said as they gathered around the bed, "We must make certain that the bones heal straight. This may cause you some discomfort but I will need you to lay still."

Legolas nodded. Camthalion rose from his chair and stood next to Legolas. He already didn't like the sound of the readjustment and thought that his little brother could use some support. Legolas watched as the healers loosened the splints on his legs. They probed at site of the fractures and moved his legs to check the status of their healing. Before he could stop himself Legolas let out an agonizing moan and tried to sit up to stop them from hurting him further. Camthalion firmly grabbed his shoulders and to push back down onto the bed.

"I am sorry, my lord," Aranhil apologized, his face full of empathy "but the splints must be adjusted. We are trying to hurry. I know it hurts but please try to be still."

Camthalion could feel Legolas's shoulders quivering in his grasp. Legolas let out another cry of anguish as they finished with his right leg. He tried to push his brother's hands away so he could sit up.

"Make them stop, Camthalion!" he wailed and again struggled in his brother's grasp.

"Hurry this up! Can you not see what it is doing to him?" Camthalion said sharply to the healers, "You are torturing him!"

"We are working as swiftly, Lord Camthalion," one healer said, her face was full sympathy"

Camthalion pulled Legolas into a strong embrace and he held him to his chest. Making comforting sounds he stroked his brother's blond head.

"It is nearly over," he crooned as he continued to stroke Legolas's hair, "Just a little more and they will be finished."

Legolas was still trembling. He wanted to weep it hurt so much but found he could not. The pain seemed to have paralyzed his lungs. His breaths came in heaving gasps. He could hear the frenzied drumming of his own heart. His eyes were a blur of unshed tears. Without any warning he felt a sharp tug on his left leg and he cried out in torment again. Somewhere in all the chaos he could hear his brother's calm voice. He tried in vain to draw comfort from Camthalion's presence but the pain was too great. With one last tug of the splints it was finally over.

"They are finished, Legolas," Camthalion told him softly, "It is all over now."

He kissed the top of Legolas's head. Legolas made no response. Camthalion gently pulled Legolas's face from his chest, believing that he has passed out from the ordeal. Legolas's face was beaded with sweat. His blue eyes were teary and glazed with pain. His entire face was still twisted in agony. Camthalion glared at the healer as she handed him a damp cloth to wipe Legolas's face, still angry about the situation. He blotted Legolas's face with the cloth then gently laid him back down on the bed. Legolas's breathing was still coming in painful gasps and he whimpered when he could get his breath. Camthalion stroked Legolas's brow as he watched the healer make more pain tonic. He noticed that they made it considerably stronger. The healer brought it over and administered it with shaky hands. Camthalion was clearly making her nervous.

"I know that was agonizing," the healer said as she looked at them, "for both of you. The fractures caused some tissue and nerve damage which made it more difficult to reset. I am sorry that it hurt so badly. Let us hope that they will not need reset again."

She gave Legolas's shoulder a gentle squeeze and flashed a warm smile then left. Camthalion dropped into the chair at Legolas's bedside and sat with his head in his hand. It had hurt him nearly as much as it did Legolas. But Legolas did not notice. The tonic had taken effect. The pain gradually melted away then was forgotten. Suddenly he felt a sensation that he had never felt before. The room was slightly spinning and his spirits soared. He had not felt so happy in such a long time. It felt extraordinary.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this is so late! I had absolutely no intention on it taking a month to get this put together. In all honesty most of this is new content so it took a while but I did not get as far as I would have liked. I thought it would be better to post this now than wait a couple more weeks. So if this is short I apologize. Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait and THANK YOU to all of you who alerted, favori ted and especially to those who took the time to review…it makes my day!

* * *

Chapter 5

Over the following week Aranhil had to painfully readjust the splints twice more. However, each time that he did it hurt less than the previously, though still quite painful. But Legolas was beginning to feel normal again. The arm, rib and pelvic fractures had already completely healed since they were not as complex as the fractures in his legs. His head injury had also mended. Legolas no longer experienced any confusion but the events that occurred during the patrol and the following days remained lost to him and he preferred it that way. The entire experience was upsetting enough without having flashbacks and dwelling on unpleasant memories. But worst yet, he was still confined to his bedchambers. There was only so much reading Legolas could tolerate each day to fill the long hours in between visits from his family, friends and the healers. Furthermore, his father was hovering incessantly and treating him like a baby, much to Legolas's irritation. He had fussed endlessly about making sure Legolas was eating and sleeping enough and following the healer's orders. Legolas was already counting down the days until he could go about his normal routine.

* * *

Aranhil ran his deft fingers down Legolas's leg. The bones had healed nice and straight but the muscles around them were weak from injury and disuse. The healer glanced up at Legolas who was looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Well," Aranhil said with a smile as he pulled Legolas' trouser legs back down and straightened up, "I do believe that you are healed enough to start walking again."

Legolas' blue eyes lit up. "Did you hear that, Adar?" he asked excitedly as he looked up at his father.

"I heard," Thranduil answered from his bedside, "Are you sure it is not too soon?" he asked as he turned his attention to the healer.

"No, I do not," Aranhil answered, "The longer he does not use his muscles the weaker they will become. Even now he is going to have be careful not to exert himself."

Thranduil nodded reluctantly, accepting the healer's evaluation.

"I am sure now, my lord, that you can appreciate your father making sure that you followed all of our orders," Aranhil said to Legolas, "Because you did you have healed well."

Legolas nodded as he inwardly groaned. Of course Aranhil would have to say something like that in front of Thranduil, who did not need any encouragement. He already fretted and meddled far too much for Legolas's liking. He didn't look over at his father. He didn't trust himself not to say anything about the smug look that was most assuredly gracing his father's handsome face. Instead focused his attention on Aranhil "When can I get out of bed?"

"You may do so now. But I warn you, you must take only a few steps at a time and you will tire quickly,  
Aranhil advised him, "You will need support for a few days. You must take it slowly."

Legolas swung his legs over the side of the bed and placed his hands into Aranhil's outstretched ones. Aranhil gently pulled Legolas to his feet. Legolas wobbled slightly before catching himself. He was surprised at how weak and unsteady he felt just by standing and struggled to keep it from showing on his face. Aranhil moved to his side and placed an arm around him.

"Place your arm over my shoulder and I will help you take a few steps," Aranhil instructed. Legolas obeyed and very slowly he put one foot in front of the other, tentatively balancing only some of his weight on each foot as he brought it to the floor. He was grateful that Aranhil was there to lean on as he as he took each uneven step. When they made it halfway across the room Aranhil stopped and turned them so that they could make their way back toward the bed.

"Good," Aranhil approved as they began their trek, "Take it nice and slow."

Legolas's legs felt like mush as Aranhil tried to help him lower himself onto the bed. "No!" Legolas suddenly cried, "I have spent enough time in bed. I will sit in the chair." Aranhil chuckled and guided Legolas to the overstuffed chair before lowering him gently into it.

"Did you see, Adar?" Legolas asked happily as he smiled up at his father.

"Very good," Thranduil placated him as he returned his son's happy smile.

"You did well," Aranhil told him, "Now you need to rest and I will come by later to help you again. I will have more vials of pain relief sent up here. As you use your muscles more and more you will be in some pain."

Legolas nodded "When are you coming back?" he asked.

"It will late this afternoon. Until then stay in bed. You should not be walking around without support. You could fall and injure yourself," Aranhil answered him.

"He will do just that," Thranduil assured the healer as he motioned him out into the hall.

Legolas rolled his eyes and glared at his father's back as Thranduil and Aranhil went out into the corridor. He was annoyed that they were going to talk about him. He knew his father was going to want to know every last detail of Aranhil's plans regarding his youngest son. Legolas did not think it was fair. His friends' parents were not this overprotective. Though in all fairness his friends' parents were not the king either. Legolas reclined back in the chair and thoughts drifted to his father. He was a complex creature. On one hand the Elven King had a reputation of being a forceful, arrogant and proud Elf who had a habit of over indulging in wine and a lust for jewels. Despite all his faults the fall of Doriath, the Battle of Dagorlad, as well as the loss of his Adar and wife had placed a scars on the king's heart, each leaving an everlasting mark on him that time had been unable to fade.

On the other hand, Legolas pondered, Thranduil was shouldering an immense responsibility alone. He worked hard and tirelessly to protect the Realm. Legolas knew that his father was fighting a losing battle against The Shadow that he had seen return again and again. It put a lot of strain on the King to finance this war and to do so without a ring of power. It seemed as though other kingdoms were relatively untouched by Shadow while Mirkwood was struggling just to survive and drive back the Evil that crept closer and closer to the Stronghold each day.

But each son knew his father's heart. They saw the unending love and devotion he held for their mother. They knew that he loved, valued and cherished them not only by his words but through his actions. The same blue eyes and sharp tongue that could instill fear in an adversary often shone with pride and affection upon seeing his children.

Legolas shook his head. He couldn't be angry with his father now. Thranduil only wanted what was best for him. Legolas just wished that his father trusted him enough to know that for himself. A sudden rap at the door made him jump, rudely disrupting his thoughts.

"Come in"

Legolas was surprised to look over and see Glandur enter the room.

"Mae govannen," Glandur greeted him sheepishly as he pulled the door shut behind him.

"Mae govannen," Legolas returned as he gestured Glandur farther into the room, instead of leaving him hovering by the door. Glandur took the chair that Legolas had indicated beside him.

"You are looking well," Glandur said after a few moments of awkward silence, "You seem to be healing."

"I am, at last," Legolas replied. Glandur fidgeted uncomfortably. He was clearly trying to say something and seemed not to know how to start. "What is it, Glandur?" Legolas asked.

"I wanted to you to know that I regret my role in the events that caused you to be injured," Glandur said, finally looking up and into Legolas's eyes, "I am truly sorry that I did not use more caution and better sense."

More caution and better sense? Legolas knew that remark had come straight from the Troop Commander's lips. He had heard it directed at himself all too often.

"Glandur, please do not blame yourself," Legolas told him earnestly, "I do not recall what happened but from what I have been told you did not purposefully put us into danger. We did not know there was another colony that close. I know that if you had knowledge of it you would have done things differently."

Glandur blinked in surprise. Legolas seemed far more willing to forgive his transgression than Camthalion and he was the one who had suffered such pain and agony. "Thank you," Glandur replied, smiling genuinely, "This is a lesson well learned. If I ever get a leadership position back I will make good use of it."

"What? You were demoted?" Legolas asked sharply.

Glandur nodded miserably. Legolas bit back a rather critical remark about the Troop Commander's decision. He knew that the king would not be happy if he knew he was openly criticizing Camthalion's judgment, something that Thranduil did not do himself.

"I better go," Glandur said.

"Please stay," Legolas bid him, "I would enjoy the company."

Glandur nodded and sat back down. He had to admit he was still rather surprised at how easily Legolas had forgiven him, something Camthalion did not seem capable of. He had expected to be shouted at and then sent from the Palace in disgrace.

"Tell me, how are things over at the headquarters. I have not seen Valen in a few days so I have heard nothing," Legolas said easily.

"Well, things have been pretty quiet. There have been no new spider colonies discovered," Glandur told him thoughtfully, "We have a new tactical training to attend in..."

A knock interrupted them followed by the king entering. Glandur immediately rose to his feet.

"My lord," he murmured meekly. He had not seen the king since he had placed his broken son in his arms. Thranduil nodded in acknowledgment. Glandur quickly looked up at him then adverted his gaze, uncomfortable and intimidated. "I-I was just leaving! Good day to you both!" Then he was out the door before either could reply.

"I assume he was here to apologize to you," Thranduil said as he took a seat.

Legolas nodded, "I told him I knew he didn't do it intentionally and not to dwell on it. Besides, I am nearly healed."

"You are not nearly healed," Thranduil snapped irritably, "How many times do I have to tell you that Aranhil is the one who will decide when you are well?"

"Fine" Legolas relented. He was just not in the mood to argue with his father and knew he would most likely come out on the losing end. "Did you know that Camthalion stripped Glandur of his rank?"

"Yes, I did," Thranduil answered, instantly not liking where this conversation was heading.

"It's not fair!" Legolas growled, "Battles are unpredictable! It isn't as though Glandur planned for me to fall out of the tree!"

"It is not your decision, Legolas," Thranduil said in a warning tone.

"But you are the king," Legolas argued, "You could make him let Glandur be a lieutenant again."

Thranduil nearly laughed out loud at his son. He found it humorous that Legolas insisted that he be treated like an adult then at the same time he still held on to the childish notion that Ada could fix anything. "Like I said, i_o_n-nin, promotions are at the Troop Commander's discretion, not mine, and certainly not yours."

Legolas sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win.

"Come," Thranduil said as he motioned him to stand, "You need to rest. Aranhil will be back later and you will want to be ready for him."

Legolas wanted to argue further but stopped himself. He physically felt drained just from walking the short distance. The dull throb in his legs had grown persistent. A nap sounded wonderful. He placed his hand in his father's offered ones and let him pull him to his feet. He leaned on Thranduil as he guided him the few steps to the bed and sank down gratefully into the soft quilts.

"It hurts, Adar," he said as he pulled the sheet up over him and snuggled down into the down pillows.

"I imagine it does and it probably will for some time," Thranduil told him empathetically, "I don't want you to exert yourself." He took a few steps over to the nightstand and retrieved a vial of pain tonic. "Here, drink this and you will feel better," he said as he handed it to Legolas.

Legolas obeyed and handed the vial back to his father.

"I am going to be hearing petitions in The Great Hall," Thranduil informed, "Be sure to call for me if you need me."

Legolas nodded. As he watched his father leave he was aware of an elevated sensation looming within him. The dull ache in his legs slowly but steadily ebbed away. He closed his eyes and it felt as though the bed were slowly spinning. Quickly, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Not quite an addiction…yet. This was a thoughtful yet uneventful chapter. But don't worry everything is falling into place and soon Legolas will be unrecognizable!


End file.
